Sleight of Hand
by dorkuslove
Summary: Used to the busy life in a big city Shyla is thrown when put into the closenit world of mutants. She has to make some tough choices. Also has action, some good fight scenes if I do say so myself. :
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: As hard as I wish it would be so Remy LeBeau doesn't belong to me. Nor do any of the other characters and such, they belong to the lovely people at Marvel and the like. My own characters are clearly my own, if you would like to use them ask first.

"Mom?" Came the quietest whisper the seventeen year old girl could muster without actually expecting to hear a reply. Craning her red head further into the kitchen window the curfew breaking teenager let out breath as nothing could be except the dripping of a leaky tap. _Call the plumber_, she silently added to her to do list. It frustrated her to have another bill to pay, but what could she do? It was just the way things were.

Her hand gripped tighter on the ledge as she pulled herself through the small window and into her little kitchen. She silently praised her genetics for giving her such a slight build. Dropping gracefully to the floor the girl walked cautiously up the stairs to her attic bedroom. Finally somewhat snug underneath her thin covers she recalled that nights events.

It started out like any other night. Krissy would come over they'd talk, attempt to do their Physics homework and inevitably give up, finally ending up calling some guys and going out partying to the clubs and house parties around the fabulous city of Toronto.

This particular night the party was at James Morceau's. Not too bad of a shindig, there were plenty of cuties hanging around and they were all easy to manipulate. Honestly, sometimes guys are just too simple. The way she saw it, if they didn't have a ring on their finger or a girl with them they were fair game. She oozed charm and sass as she flirted with the whole room. After a while she had narrowed it down to four lucky guys. Why choose, she thought smiling to herself. However the need to choose never arose as her eyes zoned in on a guy who had just stepped into the room. Not just your average hottie either. What with his bed headed auburn locks, carefree smile as he looked the room over, and cocky swagger, like he knew he was gorgeous and wanted everyone to know. Well, he certainly made a convincing argument. It seemed every girl in room had the same thoughts. Before anyone else could move Candy Richardson pounced on him. "That whore." Shyla said rather annoyed that she hadn't got to him first. The guys around her were trying in vain to draw her into a conversation. This totally turned Shyla off, there was nothing more unattractive than a needy male. She dismissed them with the flick of her hand and they shut up.

She found herself entranced by this newcomer. He smiled winningly at Candy and Shyla could have swooned. Could have. If she hadn't possessed more brain cells than an airhead. She also had way more self restraint than to just go weak in the knees at a pretty face. But then how could she know he had an entirely pretty face? She couldn't see past the dark sunglasses he had on. _Sunglasses at night? That is so passé._ He was sexy, but not that sexy. Well almost.

Finally fed up at watching Candy totally embarrass herself trying to impress the guy Shyla did the noble thing and went over to save Candy's ass and what was left of her dignity.

"Hey Candy." Shyla said smoothly interjecting herself into their conversation. "Who's your mysterious friend?" She smiled coyly up at the guy. He didn't look very old, but the glasses halted further assessment on his age. She then turned her smile to Candy who looked quite put out to say the least. Shyla held out her hand to shake his. "I'm Shyla Daniels." The stranger closed his hand gently around hers and brought it to his lips and brushed it against them. Shivers raced through her body all coming from the spot where his soft lips touched her skin.

"Remy LeBeau is mon nom chere." He spoke with a distinct accent that intrigued Shyla to no end. "Remy is very glad to make your acquaintance petite."

"Do you always talk in the third person Remy LeBeau?" She was torn between laughter and indignation at being called short.

"Only when Remy meets such a belle fille does he speak so." Shyla had taken enough French in school to know all of what he was saying. Candy however didn't have too much going on upstairs and was quickly becoming irritated at being ignored.

"Hey Candy, what's that on your shirt?" Shyla asked innocently. She visualized a large black spot on Candy's trashy maroon top.

"What the hell are you talking about Daniels? There's nothing on my-" She stopped short as Shyla's powers kicked in and altered what Candy saw. Candy rushed away probably in search of a mirror. A feat like this, for obvious reasons, would be rather impossible for a normal human. Shyla Daniels was no ordinary teenage girl. She was a mutant, a human with a special gene transferred to her in the chromosomes her parents gave her. She could mentally tap into the optic nerves of people and change or distort the message being sent to the brain thereby changing what they see.

Shyla normally got away with her 'tweaks' here and there and would have this time were it not that she had a very perceptive mutant standing right in front of her. He was a certain Cajun by the name of Gambit and he had just discovered a rare gem. This could have possibilities, he thought slyly. Out loud he bade Shyla goodnight. He kissed the back of her hand once more an with the sweep of his trench coat he stepped out the door. After he had left Shyla went back to paying attention to her boys and was once again the life of the party.


	2. The Next Day

Disclaimer: As hard as I wish it would be so Remy LeBeau doesn't belong to me. Nor do any of the other characters and such, they belong to the lovely people at Marvel and the like. My own characters are clearly my own, if you would like to use them ask first.

"Mom?" Came the quietest whisper the seventeen-year-old girl could muster without actually expecting to hear a reply. Craning her red head further into the kitchen window the curfew breaking teenager let out breath as nothing could be except the dripping of a leaky tap. _Call the plumber_, she silently added to her to do list. It frustrated her to have another bill to pay, but what could she do? It was just the way things were.

Her hand gripped tighter on the ledge as she pulled herself through the small window and into her little kitchen. She silently praised her genetics for giving her such a slight build. Dropping gracefully to the floor the girl walked cautiously up the stairs to her attic bedroom. Finally somewhat snug underneath her thin covers she recalled that nights events.

It started out like any other night. Crissy would come over they'd talk, attempt to do their Physics homework and inevitably give up, finally ending up calling some guys and going out partying to the clubs and house parties around the fabulous city of Toronto.

This particular night the party was at James Morceau's. Not too bad of a shindig, there were plenty of cuties hanging around and they were all easy to manipulate. Honestly, sometimes guys are just too simple. The way she saw it, if they didn't have a ring on their finger or a girl with them they were fair game. She oozed charm and sass as she flirted with the whole room. After a while she had narrowed it down to four lucky guys. Why choose, she thought smiling to herself.

However the need to choose never arose as her eyes zoned in on a guy who had just stepped into the room. Not just your average hottie either. What with his bed headed auburn locks, carefree smile, as he looked the room over, and cocky swagger, like he knew he was gorgeous and wanted everyone to know. Well, he certainly made a convincing argument. It seemed every girl in room had the same thoughts. Before anyone else could move Candy Richardson pounced on him. "That whore." Shyla said rather annoyed that she hadn't got to him first. The guys around her were trying in vain to draw her into a conversation. This totally turned Shyla off; there was nothing more unattractive than a needy male. She dismissed them with the flick of her hand and they shut up.

She found herself entranced by this newcomer. He smiled winningly at Candy and Shyla could have swooned. Could have. If she hadn't possessed more brain cells than an airhead. She also had way more self restraint than to just go weak in the knees at a pretty face. But then how could she know he had an entirely pretty face? She couldn't see past the dark sunglasses he had on. _Sunglasses at night? That is so passé._ He was sexy, but not that sexy. Well almost.

Finally fed up at watching Candy totally embarrass herself trying to impress the guy Shyla did the noble thing and went over to save Candy's ass and what was left of her dignity.

"Hey Candy." Shyla said smoothly interjecting herself into their conversation. "Who's your mysterious friend?" She smiled coyly up at the guy. He didn't look very old, but the glasses halted further assessment on his age. She then turned her smile to Candy who looked quite put out to say the least. Shyla held out her hand to shake his. "I'm Shyla Daniels." The stranger closed his hand gently around hers and brought it to his lips and brushed it against them. Shivers raced through her body all coming from the spot where his soft lips touched her skin.

"Remy LeBeau is mon nom chere." He spoke with a distinct accent that intrigued Shyla to no end. "Remy is very glad to make your acquaintance petite."

"Do you always talk in the third person Remy LeBeau?" She was torn between laughter and indignation at being called short.

"Only when Remy meets such a belle fille does he speak so." Shyla had taken enough French in school to know all of what he was saying. Candy however didn't have too much going on upstairs and was quickly becoming irritated at being ignored.

"Hey Candy, what's that on your shirt?" Shyla asked innocently. She visualized a large black spot on Candy's trashy maroon top.

"What the hell are you talking about Daniels? There's nothing on my-" She stopped short as Shyla's powers kicked in and altered what Candy saw. Candy rushed away probably in search of a mirror. A feat like this, for obvious reasons, would be rather impossible for a normal human. Shyla Daniels was no ordinary teenage girl. She was a mutant, a human with a special gene transferred to her in the chromosomes her parents gave her. She could mentally tap into the optic nerves of people and change or distort the message being sent to the brain thereby changing what they see.

Shyla normally got away with her 'tweaks' here and there and would have this time were it not that she had a very perceptive mutant standing right in front of her. He was a certain Cajun by the name of Gambit and he had just discovered a rare gem. This could have possibilities, he thought slyly. Out loud he bade Shyla goodnight. He kissed the back of her hand once more and with the sweep of his trench coat he stepped out the door. After he had left Shyla went back to paying attention to her boys and was once again the life of the party.


	3. The Next Day II

Glancing over to her usual seat she could see it was indeed taken. Taken by a new, unfamiliar face. A very attractive, male new face. _Oh the hardships of life_, Shyla thought merrily as she walked over to the desk. She plopped her bag onto the floor and gracefully sat in the chair. Digging in her bag she pulled out her notebook, falling out papers and all, and a pen and carefully put them on her new desk. Casually she picked up the pen and began twirling it between her fingers. 'Accidentally' she let it slip from between her thumb and forefinger. It landed between her and 'Mr. Lake'. She stared straight ahead until out of the corner of her eye she saw him bend down for the pen.

_Boys_, Shyla thought. _Are sooo predictable. I love it!_ With a smile tugging at her mouth she also bent down to retrieve the fallen writing utensil. As always her hand bumped into his and they both grabbed the pen. Now here was the part where he would yank his hand back, slightly embarrassed. Or if he was really daring, give her some lame ass pick up line. But it never happened.

Instead he pulled her hand (and the pen) towards him and inspected her palms. He quietly remarked, "You know, you can tell a lot about a person by their hands." He ran his finger along the lines and creases in her palm. "For example, this means you'll live long." He ran his index finger slowly across her palm. "And this one shows you're smart but a risk taker." He paused looking her in the eyes for the first time. He closed her hand but still held onto it. "But nowhere here does it say that you're an amazing gem. Nowhere does it say you're a mutant." The last part he whispered into her ear.

"Mr. Lake!" Ms Matthews' sharp voice cut into their shall we say moment. "You may be new but I highly doubt you need to be reminded that there is no talking during a lesson. Is there anything you want to share with the class Ronald?" Her tone suggested that there had better not be.

"It's Ronnie actually." The miscreant youth stated.

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Ronnie, not Ronald if you please ma'am." Oh he's good.

"Well then Ronnie, may I continue with my lesson?"

"By all means. Please do." Snickers chorused around the classroom. _Boy where have you been all my life?_ All thoughts of the sexy Gambit were apparently out the window. But who's to say that wasn't part of young Ronnie's plan? (A/N what a lame line. LoL)

For the rest of the lesson Shyla tried to concentrate on her work, she really did. But all she got was that cute little Ronnie popping up in front of her eyes. Can you really blame her? Adorable guy sitting right beside you and you have to worry about physics?

Conceding defeat she abandoned her work and flipped to a blank page in her notebook. She ripped out the sheet and scrawled:

_Meet me after class out in the hall._

_- Shy_

Discreetly she tossed the crumpled up paper onto his lap.

"Miss Daniels." Shyla's head jerked up. _Crap_.

"Yes?" She tried the innocent voice.

"Try not to sleep in my class if you please." Shyla nodded. Relief flooded her head. Mrs. Matthews wasn't really fond of note passing. In fact she gave Shyla a weeks detention because of it once.

After a moment of glaring at her, surprisingly, favourite student the teacher went back to marking the dismal papers in front of her. Shyla's was the one at hand and she sighed. _If only she came on time half the time she could be doing amazingly_. Such is a teacher's life.

Dropping her gaze from her teacher Shyla chanced a glance at Ronnie. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him smiling. With one gracing her own face she finally turned her attention back to her work.

That was a short chapter but as I'm not getting reviews I'm gonna be childish. Well there's that and I'm leaving for camping in 20 minutes. YAY! So if anybody is reading this. Thank you!  Anyhoo, I'll post later. And please, please review!

Luvs, Dlove


End file.
